Wake Up
by A To The K
Summary: "With my lightning bolts a-glowing, I can see where I am going to be when the reaper, he reaches and touches my hand." James needs to wake up and see that he's changed because he is hurting the people he cares the most about. A songfic based on the song Wake Up by Arcade Fire.


**A/N: Where to start? This is a songfic, based on the song Wake Up by Arcade Fire. Now please, before you read this go listen to that song because it is the most amazing song ever written and it just affects me so much every time I listen to it. I'm writing this fic because I love the message in that song so much and really I just wanted to share it's epicness.**

**So this story will be sad. Be prepared. Thank you to Btr'slovesong for helping inspire me to write this and thanks to vikwhis13 for being my lucky charm lately and telling me which fics to update ;). Lab yeww guise. Lol.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Wake Up**

James woke up to rain.

Not the harsh it's-going-to-tear-the-house-down type of rain. No, it was the stand-by-the-window-with-a-cup-of-hot-chocolate-and-ponder-life type of rain. The type that made you want to get cozy in a blanket and watch movies all day.

So James just lay awake, laying on his right and staring out the window. He didn't dare to look over to Kendall's bed on the left side of the room. Not after what happened last night.

His cheeks felt sticky and stiff from the crying that he had done. He also knew his hair was probably sticking up in fifty different directions, which only made him more embarrassed. The worst part was, he could just feel Kendall staring at him, waiting for him to wake up.

Then James made the mistake of sniffing.

"James, are you awake?" Kendall asked quietly.

It hurt too much to respond though.

"Listen, James, I'm sorry about last night." Kendall added. His voice sounded so sincere but James knew it wasn't. Still, though, James wouldn't buy into it. Not again.

He gave a small hum just to satisfy Kendall. Good thing he was facing the other direction because he was blushing profusely.

"So what, you're just not gonna to talk to me?"

This time James was once again completely silent, which in itself answered Kendall's question.

"Fine, whatever. I was just trying to end it. You know you caused everything last night, not me! You should be the one apologizing, not me!" Kendall said loudly. James could hear kick at his sheets until they were off.

Then he got up and fiercly slammed the door as he left the room.

A tear slid down James's cheek onto his pillow.

* * *

_"How? How could you do this to me, Kendall?" James asked. He was furious. How dare Kendall betray him like this!_

_"Oh, please, James! Stop being so melodramatic." Kendall answered. He was sitting on their iconic orange couch and he didn't even look at James when he said it. Did he not have any respect at all?_

_"Melodramatic? This is my career, my life we're talking about here, Kendall. It's pretty important, you know." James said._

_"James, you're sixteen years old! I'm pretty sure your career and your life will be fine. You're making too big of a deal out of this."_

_"Then why won't you look at me? Huh?" James questioned. When Kendall didn't respond, he continued, "I'll tell you why: Because you know you wronged me. You know that you stabbed me in the back and you're guilty about it so you won't even look at me!"_

_"Is that what you think?" Kendall asked sarcastically._

_"No, that's what I know." James said._

_"Fine, James!" Kendall said as he got up and approached James. "I'll talk to you face to face."_

_"I want you to go back and say no." James said._

_"Excuse me?" Kendall exclaimed, his eyes bulging._

_"You heard me."_

_"Why would I ever do that? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Why can't you just be happy for me?" Kendall asked._

_"I'll be happy for you the day that you actually care baout me. You'd think after thirteen years of friendship that you'd have my back." James yelled._

_"Have your back? I came out to Los Angeles for you, James! I changed my life for you! How could you be so ungrateful? The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Kendall shouted back._

_James had tears in his eyes now. "I hate you." he whispered._

_Kendall stood shocked for a moment, taking in thos ewords. Then he turned around and started to walk away, but appeared to change his mind as he turned around._

_And he walked up to James._

_And he punched him across the face._

* * *

"James, wake up." a voice said. It was Mama Knight.

James woke up.

"So, Kendall, how was your day today?" Mama Knight asked. They were now gathered around the table eating dinner.

"Pretty good. I dominated in BioBattle Mega Blast Duty Ops 7: Armored Edition against Carlos and Logan." Kedall answered.

"Did not!" Carlos protested. He stuck out his tongue at Kendall.

"Yeah he did." Logan said.

"But-" Carlos started.

"Yeah he did." Logan repeated.

"Yeah, he did." Carlos mumbled.

"That game is dumb, anyways." Logan complained. "Is that much violence really necessary?"

"Hel-" Kendall almost said, but Mama Knight gave him a look, so he instead said, "Heck yes it is!"

"Besides, Logie, we all know that you like vilence secretly." Carlos laughed.

"What? No way!" Logan refuted. His voice got all high and squeaky though, a sign that he was lying.

"What about you, James?" Mama Knight asked.

"What?" James said, like he hadn't been paying attention.

"What did you do today?" Mama Knight repeated.

"Slept." James answered simply.

Their was an awkward silence after that. James looked down at his plate and played with his food; it was fish stick Friday. Occassionally James plopped one in his mouth quietly.

"So..um..." Carlos said.

He never finished his sentence, though. It just kind of left off like he forgot he was talking.

"We went out and rented a movie today, mom, if you're interested." Kendall said.

"Oh yeah? What movie?" she asked.

"It's called, 'Arcade Fire.'" Kendall told her. "It's a drama movie about a kid who loses a friend ad so he goes to this one arcade that they used to hang out in but finds that it burned down. So then he rebuilds it in hopes of attracting his old friend. It's supposed to be really good."

"Sounds cheesy." Katie said.

"I think it sounds good." Mama Knight said.

"Oh, and the cool thing is, one of the writers helped to write the movie...I got...a...part...in..." Kendall added. By the end he had stopped in awkward silence. He glanced at James carefully.

And, of course, James's eyes started to burn with a familiar snesation. Why now? Why in front of everyone.

James looked down to try and hide it, but it was obvious to everyone at the table what was happening.

James was crying.

They all ate awkwardly. It was silent except for James's occasional sniveling.

He tried to stop the tears, but the harder he tried, the harder they flowed. Never in his life had he been so mortified.

"James, don't cry." Kendall finally mumbled.

"I-I'm n-not c-c-crying," he lied. He wouldn't look up at them.

"Yes, you are." Kendall insisted. "I'm sorry, ok? Just please stop crying." He couldn't look at James either.

"I-I c-can't." James sniveled. "And b-besides, it d-doesn't ma-matter that you're s-s-s-sorry."

"Ok, James, I got a part in a movie, so what? Why does that bother you so much?" Kendall asked, a little louder now.

"You know why!" James yelled. He stood up quickly, sending his chair flying back. Tears made his face glisten and his eyes were red and swollen.

Without hesitation, he went to the front door.

"James, where are you going?" Mama Knight said.

"Away..." James sobbed. He left the apartment, making sure to slam the door.

Everyone sat at the table in shock before Logan sighed and said, "I'll go get him."

Logan went out to the hall but James wasn't there anymore.

* * *

_"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Kendall announced._

_Several "Hi"s chorused from around the apartment and Kendall went over to the kitchen and sat on a barstool._

_"How did it go, sweetie?" His mom asked him._

_Kendall paused for a moment, not sure how to break the news to his mom. Finally, he sighed, and answered, "Not so hot."_

_Mrs. Knight's face immediately fell, but as soon as she realized it did she tried to hide it for Kendall's sake. "Oh, honey, what happened?" she asked sadly._

_"Well, I forgot a part of the lines I was supposed to say for my audition, and then I said some embarrasing stuff.." _

_"Ooh, like what?" Carlos asked, intrigued, as he walked in the room._

_"It doesn't matter." Mrs. Knight said. "All that matters is that you're home now, and that you're done with it."_

_"Yeah, there's just one thing," Kendall said._

_"What?"_

_"I was lying. They liked me so much that they gave me the part right after my audition!" Kenall announced._

_"What! That's great!" Mama Knight yelled excitedly. She quickly ran over to Kendall and gave him a tight hug._

_"I didn't know you were an actor." James said from the couch._

_"Well, I wasn't, but the part in this movie is perfet for me!" Kendall replied._

_"Ooh, tell us about it!" Mrs. Knight said._

_"Ok, well, it's about two teens who have known each other all their life, right? Ok, so then they fall in love, but later they both become famous members of two different bands, and it's like about how they face tension through the conflict of their bands and they start to forget about each other because they are stars."_

_"That sounds so good!" Mama Knight said enthusiastically._

_"I know!" Kendall agreed._

_"What about Big Time Rush?" James asked._

_"What about it?"_

_"Aren't you worried you'll be too distracted with the movie to focus on the band?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"Well guess what, Kendall, now you have some big acting career, so you are solid. But if Big Time Rush falls apart, then Logan, Carlos, and I will have nothing. We'll have to go back to Minnesota." James said sadly._

_"Please, James, that's not gonna happen." Kendall argued. "Oh, I almost forgot! The best part is that the person they chose for my love interest is Lucy!"_

_"That's great," Mama Knight agreed._

_"So what, you're in love now?" James questioned._

_"Where'd you get that?" Kendall asked calmly._

_"Whatever." James said, then he got up and stomped off to his room._

_"I wonder what that was about." Kendall muttered._

_"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Mama Knight consoled._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, what's for dinner, I'm starving!"_

* * *

James didn't know where he was, but he didn't care either. Nothing even mattered to him right now.

Wherever he was, it was filthy. The streets were littered with garbage, the buildings were vandalized, and every five seconds a big, clunky car drove by and spit smelly exhaust fumes in James's face.

All around him were dirty old hobos aimlessly wandering.

James was still running because he knew Logan had followed him. Sure, he probably gave up a long time ago, but it couldn't hurt to be safe.

And then it happened: As James was running down the street, he tripped over something and fell to the ground. Luckily, he was unharmed.

He looked back to see what had tripped him and saw a body laying across the sidewalk. At first, he thought they were dead, which really freaked him out, but then he saw that it was just another hobo, sleeping on the sidewalk.

"Sorry." James muttered. He got up, about to run off again.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. But you seem pretty urgent; what are you running from?" the hobo said.

"I-It's nothing." James responded.

"That didn't feel like nothing." he said. "If my ribs weren't already bruised, I'd say you did quite some..." he started, but a violent coughing fit interrupted him. "...damage."  
"Well..." James started. He sat by the hobo and told him the whole story. At first, he was reluctant because he didn't know the guy. Soon, though, he got more enthusiastic as he saw the hobo was understanding.

Once he finished, he looked to the man for help. He sat looking off in the distance for a minute, then finally looked to James and spoke, "I used to be like you."  
"Really?" James asked.

"Yep. Just like you I used to think that what I wanted from life was more important than anything. And now this is my life, because I didn't realize that it matters more who you do it with. All I used to care about was living a life where I didn't have to work and where I could just sit around all day. I didn't realize I was driving away anyone who could ever help me with that dream. I thought all that mattered were my dreams. And now I'm older, and my heart's colder, and I can see that it's a lie." he explained.  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean that dreams shouldn't matter when you're a child because you don't truly know what you want. You shouldn't worry so much about your career as a child! Otherwise you'll drive away everyone who loves you and when your career falls through no one will be there to help you. Then soon enough, you'll be homeless and you'll drink to escape it all and you won't stop and you won't be able to get back to where you were. Enjoy your childhood as it lasts."  
"Wow, I've never thought of it like that..." James said.  
"JAMES!" Someone yelled.

James looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Logan. He was about a block away.

James stood and thanked the man, then walked towards Logan. The advice was still swirling around in his head and the world seemed surreal because of it.  
Logan crossed the street, running to James.

And then everything became slow motion.

James watched as Logan intently came towards James. Then there was a horribly loud noise that came from somewhere to Logan's right, where James's vision was blocked by a building.

Logan looked towards the noise and his eyes grew wide. Then his body was a blur as it rolled under the clunky truck that had produced the noise. Soon the truck was gone but Logan's body was still in the street, a crumpled mess of limbs.

James ran to him horrified.

Logan got hit by a truck.

* * *

"Where is he? What happened? Is he alive? Oh my God please tell me he's alive!" Mama Knight babbled. She was at the hospital, talking to the secretary at the front desk.

"Ma'am, please calm yourself. Who are you here to see?" the woman asked irritably.

"L-Logan Mitchell." Mama Knight stuttered. Her face was a mess, with smearing eyeliner and glowing cheeks freshly painted by tears.

"Alright, one moment." the secretary said.

Mrs. Knight was vilently shaking, partly because she was in shock, but also because it was raining outside. The air conditioning combined with her wetness made her freezing.

"Ok...Logan Mitchell is...in room 402. Go up to the fourth floor, take a right after you get out of the elevator, and just go down the hall."

"T-Thank you." Mrs. Knight said.

Along with Kendall, Carlos, and Katie (her mom was wary to bring her but Katie insisted on coming), Mrs. Knight took the elevator to the fourth floor, took a right, and kept walking until she found room 402.

When she did find it at the very end of the hall, she didn't go in. Instead, she stood frozen in front of it, white as a sheet.

"Mom, it's ok." Kendall said quietly.

His mom didn't say anything, instead she just made a small grunting noise.

"We'll do this together." Kendall insisted. Slowly he eased her towards the door, then pushed it open and pulled her in.

The room was dark. Not only because it was rainy but because the curtains were closed on the sole window in the room.

In the center, against the wall was a large hospital bed, and inside that was a still body. They could see the shadows of the tubes and machines connected to him.

In the dark, he looked like a science experiment. A sickly monster bounded by chains. What happened to their poor Logie?

It seemed as if there wasn't anyone else in the room until they all heard a light sniffle. The sudden noise came from the corner of the room; there, they could see a dark figure sitting completely still, camoflauged by the darkness of the room.

"James?" Carlos asked. He was the only one strong enough to speak.

"H-Hi." James said flatly.

They all entered the room and Kendall went to turn the light on.

"No, don't." James protested. "It's too horrible. You won't be able to handle it." he said, referring to Logan.

Kendall wasn't in a mood to argue, so he stepped away from the light switch.

"I-Is he...awake?" Katie spoke up.

"No." James answered.

"Oh, God, is he d-d-d," Mrs. Knight started to say.

"No." James answered. "He's...sleeping."

"Well when did he go to sleep? Is he going to wake up soon?" Katie asked.

"What's his condition?" said Kendall.

"It's not that kind of sleep." James murmured.

They all understood what he meant.

Without warning, Kendall flew towards James with his fist in the air. Luckily, Carlos grabbed and restrained him.

"YOU DID THIS!" Kendall yelled. "HE WAS CHASING AFTER YOU! AND NOW HE MAY NEVER WAKE UP!"

"Kendall!" Mama Knight said sternly.

"I HATE YOU JAMES!" he roared. Then, quieter: "It should've been you."

"You don't mean that, Kendall." Carlos said. Katie was in the corner, scared. She hadn't ever seen her brother like this.

"Yes, I do."

"Whatever, I don't care." James whispered. "Are you happy, though, Kendall? You got what you wanted."

"Why would I be happy, James. You practically killed my best friend."

"He's not dead." Carlos pointed out. No one heard him.

"You would be happy because now Big Time Rush is for sure over. Just like you wanted."

And then Kendall broke free.

* * *

"James, wake up."

James woke up.

He got ready.

He ate breakfast.

He went to school.

He came home.

He sat.

Anything Big Time Rush related was on hiatus.

And he went to bed.

Then he repeated it all.

Day after day.

After day.

After day after day after day after day after day.

Occassially he would visit Logan. He never was better.

Kendall didn't talk to him anymore. He was the one that almost killed their best friend, after all.

Once he asked Mrs. Knight advice on how to get Kendall to talk to him.

"Wake up, James. Just hold your mistake up, admit you made a mistake. Before your relationship falls apart completely. Before the summer turns to dust." She had responded.

Usually, James didn't understand metaphors. But this time he understood her perfectly.

The problem was, he hadn't made a mistake.

Had he?

* * *

Logan dreamt he was in a large house. Everything had a sepia-like color too it, like he was in a withering picture album.

He was alone in this house, and it was silent. Except the screams. They came once in a while. He was used to it though.

All the doors were locked, and all the windows were shut. It wasn't hot, though. Nor was it cool. It just was.

He spent most of his days trying to figure out how to get out of the house. He wished that he had some kind of help in this, but he was on his own.

One day, though, he found a key. He quickly ran to unock the front door and escape, but as soon as the key touched the lock, it turned into black dust.

The next day, he found two keys. Neither worked.

And the next, he found four.

Then eight.

Then sixteen.

And so on. They always turned to black dust, though.

He found the first key 168 days ago. There was so much black dust, he was almost drowning in it.

Soon, he wouldn't be able to breathe.

* * *

So desperately did James want to hear Kendall's voice again. It had been eight months now, and they hadn't spoken a word. At least, Kendall hadn't spoken a word to James.

After about five months, James had given up speaking to Kendall. Everytime he just got ignored.

The worst part was, Logan still wouldn't show any signs of getting better. It was getting so expensive, there had been talks of pulling the plug.

Logan's parents came out to Los Angeles a few weeks after the accident and had stayed with them ever since. A few nights ago James heard them talking to Mrs. Knight, deciding on a date to end it all. James couldn't handle it.

Meanwhile, James continued to look to Mrs. Knight for support. She often gave him advice, and most recently, it had been, "James, stop trying to be an adult. Enjoy your childhood while it lasts! Don't grow up, because when you do your heart will get torn up and you'll do such horrible things. It will be like you're God causing rain storms and turning everything you like into rust. Stop worrying about your career and your future, and start worrying about your friends and your past."

* * *

Logan was up to the ceiling. He could barely breathe. He had an unimaginable number of keys to test that day.

One by one, he reached down through the dust to the door, and tried them out.

By the time he was done, he couldn't breathe.

But then, a miracle occured. All of the black dust burst the door open and flooded Logan outside of the house, into the golden sunlight.

He smiled at what he saw there.

* * *

It was raining outside.

Everyone was currently seated in Logan's hospital room, silent.

Until Logan's dad said, "We hate to do this, but...we're giving it two more weeks. And then we're pulling the plug."

The tension in the room mounted, yet everyone stayed silent. They were expecting this.

Mrs. Mitchell started to cry softly, so her husband took her out to the hall to comfort her.

James stood and approached Logan, brushing the hair out of his face.

He could feel Kendall stiffen, but he continued. Logan was his best friend too.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry." James whispered. "Please, wake up. Please. Please!" He said. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Okay, James, that's enough." Kendall said fiercly.

"What do you mean?" James asked innocently. "Can I not talk to Logan now, either?"

"If it weren't for you, he wouldn't even be here!" Kendall spat.

"So you're still blaming that on me, huh?" James asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, I am James. If it weren't for your stupid tantrum, he wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be here! We would all be back happily at home, not worrying!" Kendall said louder. He was now trying to hold back tears as well.

"Stupid tantrum? Well, Kendall, I'm sorry that you were crushing my dreams! I'm sorry no one even gave a crap about what I thought. I'm sorry, Kendall, that I didn't blindly follow you in whatever you did!"

"James, you were overreacting! You would've been fine! But you just had to run away, didn't you?" Kendall said coldly.

"I"M SORRY OKAY KENDALL?" James yelled. "You're right. This is my fault. It's my fault because Logan was chasing after me."

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"But how do you think I feel, huh?" Tears were running down James's cheeks now. "I'll have to live with the guilt of this the rest of my life, and you aren't exactly making it easier!"

"Well you should!" Kendall roared. "I don't feel bad for you, James. I don't. Because you killed my best friend! My brother."

"He's my brother too!" James protested.

"He _was_." Kendall corrected. He was crying. In fact, everyone in the room was.

"Well, I'm sory I'm such a horrible person. I'm sorry I wanted to look out for myself." James whispered.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that stuff now, James! You're a kid for God's sake!"

"I CAN'T HELP WHAT I FEEL!" James yelled.

"Well maybe you should start. You put Logan in this fucking bed. YOU DID THIS."

"I KNOW I DID. I KNOW! And I just want him back! I want to hug him again and feel his warmth. I want him back as much as you Kendall!"

"Well then, you shouldn't have done this!"

"What do you want me to do, go into the past and change what happened?"

"Yes, frankly. I want you to have been in front of that bus. I wish you were dead."

Everyone was silent. James sobbed.

"I wihs that too." James whispered. He went back over to Logan, but Kendall blocked him.

"Let me see him."

"No."

"I love him just as much as you Kendall."

"Well you don't deserve to."

"Look at it my way, Kendall. If he dies, he's dead, and you've got your mom and acting career, and Carlos will be happy with anything. But me, this si my dream! And without Big Time Rush, I won't be able to lie it anymore! I'll have to go back home. It'll all be over!"

"Go to hell."

James turned around and approached a table opposite Logan. Violently, he picked it up and flipped it over, throwing it to the ground and spilling whatever was on it all over the ground.

"I JUST WANT HIM TO WAKE UP!" he sobbed.

"Yeah, well, maybe he's not the one who needs to wake up." Kendall remarked.'James took those words in, staring at the wall in embarrasment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"You know exactly what it means." Kendall answered. "You aren't the James I used to know."

James stormed out of the room, pushing by the Mitchells and leaving the hospital.

* * *

Logan stepped out of the evil house into a golden plain. Sunshine flooded over him and wamred himl ike he was being wrapped in a giant blanket, and it was so bright he had to squint.

He was in a world of golden grass gently blowing in the breeze.

And then he saw them.

So he ran towards them.

Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he was smiling like an idiot. Once he reached them, he tackled his friends in a giant hug and squeezed them as hard as possible; they laughed. He yelled, "Kendall! Carlos! I missed you guys so much! Where were you guys I-I missed you and I've been w-w-waiting and I love you so so much. So so so much!N-Never leave me like that again. I missed you guys so much! I missed you guys so much..."

By now he was blubbering and crying like an idiot, but he didn't care.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we're together now, everything is fine, right?" Kendall said.

Logan only smiled.

They all simply enjoyed each other's company until Logan realized something.

"So...is this a dream?" he aksed them.

"Probably." Kendall answered.

Logan took this in as he looked out towards the distance. It bothered him a bit, but it didn't matter really. As long as he got to see their faces.

"Where's James?" Logan asked, noticing he was absent.

"Oh, Logan, I'm sorry, but...he couldn't make it." Carlos said.

"Oh."

"But hey, we're here, right?" Kendall said.

Logan smiled and responded, "Yeah."

"You know what you have to do, right?" Kendall asked.

Logan wish he didn't, but he knew. "Yeah."

Carlos was getting teary eyed, which made Logan cry harder. "But, at least I'll see you guys again, soon, right?"

"I hope so, buddy." Kendall answered.

"And..this has to happen. It's the way of nature." Logan reasoned.

"Come here." Carlos cried as he pulled Logan in for another hug. Kendall joined them.

After he let go, Logan sighed. "Well, I should probably get going."

"We love you, Logie," Carlos whispered.

"I love you guys too." Logan said. He choked back tears and turned around.

"Bye." Kendall said.

And he began walking towards the sunset.

* * *

James made it across the street from the hospital before he broke down crying. It was disguised by the rain, though, so he cried free and hard.

He knew Kendall was right. What was wrong with him? HIs brother was in there dying and all he could think of was his career. Had he always been this way?

No, it was only since he came to Los Angeles.

James realized that his childhood was almost gone. He would never get it back. And he wasted it.

Thunder roared and bellowed and lightning flashed in the sky, but he didn't care. He actually hope he got struck.

With his lightning bolts glowing, he could see where he was going. They better look out below, he thought.

How did things get this way? How did everything go wrong? It just happened so quickly...

but James had to stop it. He was out on the streets when he could be comforting his brothers. What was he thinking? What was he doing? He had to get back to Logan. He had to!

And so he started to run.

_Beep beep._

Logan took a step towards the sun.

James crossed the street.

_Beep beep._

"What's happening?" Kendall asked panickedly.

Logan took another step.

James entered the hospital.

_Beep._

"No!" Kendall yelled.

Logan got closer and closer.

James ran past the secretary's station.

_Beep._

"Somebody get a doctor," Mr. Mitchell yelled.

Logan took a step. He was so close. James was the only thing on his mind.

James impatiently mashed the buttons to the elevator.

_Beep._

"C'mon, Logan, c'mon!" Kendall said, shaking his unconscious body.

Logan was one step away.

James arrived on the fourth floor and ran towards Logan's room.

_Beeeeep._

James reached the room and saw chaos. "Logan!" he shouted.

* * *

"Were you really going to leave without me?" a voice said. Logan stopped in his tracks.

"James," he muttered. He turned around and saw the boy standing there, out of breath.

"Logan." James sighed.

They ran towards each toher and hugged as hard as possible. Both had tears running down their faces.

"You made it." Logan said.

"I wouldn't miss it." James answered. "Listen, Logan..."

"You don't need to say it. I know."

"But I do. I'm so sorry Logie. This is all my fault. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here."

"It's not your fault, James. You couldn't have done anything different. It was meant to be. I forgive you. Only it doesn't matter because you're just a figment of my imagination." Logan sobbed.

"Am I?" James asked.

They looked at each toher and let go.

"So do you really have to go?" James asked. His voice cracked becasue he was crying.

"Yeah...yeah, I do."

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I-I love you." James stuttered.

"I love you too. Bye, James."

Logan turned around and began to walk back towards the sun.

Once he was halfway there, James yelled, "Please, don't go, Logan!"

Logan stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I have to." he whispered.

He continued walking until he reached the looming sun.

And he disappeared into the sunlight.

* * *

"James, c'mon, we're going to be late." a voice said.

James slowly opened his eyes and sat up in a fog. He had that morning after crying yourself to sleep feeling. "What?" he asked.

He found Mrs. Knight as the source of the voice. "The funeral is today, we can't be late." she said.

"Wake up."

* * *

**A/N: Wow this took a long time to write...but I'm proud of it. It's also the longest chapter I've written on fanfiction yet, so WOOHOO to that. Hehe, Big Time Rush Humor.**

**How about you? What did you think? Please review! They make it all worthwhile. **

**So I realized I have an addiction to using ellipses in my fanfiction. Don't know what that is? Look it up. **

**On a sadder note, if you're one of my regular readers, this may be my last update for a long time. Maybe even a year. School is gonna be tough this year and I already have little time to write as it is. So thank you for being supportive, but it may be awhile. **

**I think parts of this fic were sadder in my head...oh well! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**AK.**


End file.
